With you, I remember
by Ms.BPotter
Summary: Before the Oceanic crew are rescued Kate decides to leave Locke's community and rejoin everyone else at the beach.  On her way she bumps into Juliet and in trying to get back to the beach they encounter serious trouble and need to depend on one another.
1. Chapter 1

**With you, I remember.**

Spoiler warning

Disclaimer: This fanfic takes place before the oceanic crew are rescued. It's my first fanfic ever. Although I have been an avid reader of fanfic I felt like one day I would attempt to write one. It wasn't until now that I felt I needed to. I have not found much Kate/Juliet fanfic so I decided to create my own story. Although I must admit its a lot more smut than I intended.

Feedback is always welcome. :)

Rated NC-17. Fem slash Kate/Juliet

_I do not own nor claim to own lost...I wish I did!_

_**Chapter**_** One**

**9:55 am**

Kate wonders through the jungle after leaving Locke's little "paradise community." Sawyer is still pissed and completely bewildered at her actions. One minute she seems like she's happy and ready to play house the next she's running off before dawn yapping about not belonging. Women..just when he thinks he gets it. One minute she's freckles; the next, she's Xena Warrior Princess.

She's been walking now for 45 minutes through the heat and humidity of the jungle.

_Shit how much longer? One things for certain. I'm gonna miss those nice little fans._

As she walks along she starts to think about all the reasons why she left. Thinking about whether or not there are any reasons she should return. Guilt was definitely a factor tugging away at her reason. _If only Sawyer didn't love me I wouldn't feel like such an ass. Why did he have to go and get all emotional on me. I mean sure I've had moments of physical attraction towards him who wouldn't. He's approached me during my weakest moments. It doesn't mean I love him. At least not in that way. I never led him to believe I loved him nor wanted a life with him. And I'm certainly nobody's housewife; and God I hate to say it but especially not for a guy like..._

Kate's inner dialogue was interrupted by a noise from behind the bushes. She immediately ducks for cover unsure of who or what could be there.

_Let this not be smokey...please let it not be smokey..._

She stands up, and takes a sigh of relief.

Juliet jumps!

"Jesus Kate! I didn't expect anyone out here."

"What are you doing here?"

Just then Kate notices how much Juliet has changed since she first met her. Her hair is not as kept. She's lost some weight. And judging by the shadows under her eyes Kate assumes she has not been sleeping well.

Still Kate looks at her suspiciously. She still doesn't trust Juliet.

"I was just out foraging. Food rations are going scarce. Everyone thinks we're leaving. I just don't plan to contribute."

"Way out here huh?" Kate didn't try to hide the consternation in her voice.

Juliet looks at her feeling the intensity in Kate's stare. She knows Kate doesn't trust her. Most people still don't. It doesn't really bother her except when it comes to Jack and Kate. She already won Jack's trust. That should be enough for now. But still she can't help but feel like she is missing something. She seeks Kate's friendship and admiration. But why? She also always noticed her more than any other survivor.

She caught herself studying Kate. Watching her too closely and uncomfortably aware of her proximity.

Jack and Claire were her assignments. She was officially asked to look at Kate's file only during her captivity, but the truth is she had taken an interest in the file before then. If she was honest about it she had wanted to meet Kate long before she was captured.

Juliet notices that Kate looks more tan than usual. Her hair is picked up and her skin is shiny with moisture from her travels and sweat.

"Speaking of way out here...What are _you_ doing here Kate?"

"I was headed back to the beach...

Just as Kate was explaining a loud noise racks their ears. They both can't help but lean down and cover there ears from the intensity. Before Kate has a chance to look up Juliet's already grabbing her arm mouthing something Kate can't hear or understand.

Juliet and Kate run West as the black smoke gains on them. They can feel the wind pick up behind them. The roar inside their ears. They can feel the trees rattle. A tornado with a motive. Kate is a couple feet ahead when out of nowhere the black smoke reaches from the rear and dives for her. Juliet foreseeing the smoke lounged forward saving Kate by an inch.

They both tumble to the ground but Juliet's landed over some course branches and rock. She subconsciously screams out in pain. She can't get up.

Kate rises and tries to lift her but Juliet is somehow pinned. It's raining now and the urgency of the situation is worsening; they don't know where that thing will come from next.

Juliet gathers her bearings and screams, "We need to find cover!"

Kate looks around seeking shelter in one of the old trees but there's nothing that can hide them.

Juliet pulls a piece a wood from her thigh freeing herself and yelps in agony as Kate lunges herself under Juliet's arm and shoulder.

Juliet cries, " You need to run."

Ignoring her plea Kate pulls, "Come on."

Kate and Juliet continue running. Kate practically carrying Juliet as she limps her way across. Finally she spots a couple of trees in the clearing that can shield them. She drags them in through the crevices and puts her hand over her mouth indicating silence to Juliet.

As if Juliet didn't figure. Nodding she mimics the same action in agreement understanding Kate's need to make sure.

Juliet is panting and is now starting to feel the pain in her right leg which was mellowed a couple minutes ago by sheer adrenaline.

A couple more minutes pass and they no longer hear the roaring of the jungle nor the trees shaking with fright. But they remain quiet. Too afraid to look through the trees. Too afraid to even look at one another. Twenty minutes of thoughtlessness go by and Kate realizes that Juliet is bleeding.

"Let me look at that"

"I'm fine it'll be alright," Juliet says her voice strained.

" Like hell it's alright," Kate says with more force than she intended. "Here," she continues as she takes off her wife beater and rips it; using it as a makeshift bandage for Juliet's leg. Kate starts applying pressure where the branch punctured her. Juliet bites her lip to stifle the cry of pain. She's a Doctor and she has no issues with blood or wounds just as long as they're not her own.

Juliet looks down, "Is it deep?"

"Looks like it is but it's not wide. When we get back to camp Jack will stitch it up and give you some antibiotics." Kate looks up at Juliet. Aqua looking into baby blue.

"It'll be fine."

Juliet smiles that genuine infectious smile of hers.

"Thanks Kate."

"No thank you. If it wasn't for you smokey would have probably gotten me back there."

"You would have done the same for me."

Both Juliet and Kate share a moment of awkward silence compounded with relief.

Now somewhat comforted Juliet notices Kate is wearing nothing but pants and a black bikini top. Why is she noticing this? And why is she uncomfortable? Realizing this was not a thought she should be entertaining at the moment she forces herself to refocus on the immediate need - getting back safely.

Kate is about to leave the tree enclosure when Juliet interrupts...

"Wait," Juliet demanded as she instinctively reached out grabbing Kate's hand.

"What?"

"It's not safe yet."

Kate looks perplexed.

"Sometimes the black smoke will patrol an area for hours."

"What?"

"I don't know too much about it. This is Ben's pet. But I can tell you that it's trained somehow to linger until it resets or believes an area is clear of the "assailants"

"Hours? So when would it be safe?"

"Tonight maybe...tomorrow morning?"

Kate looks up and sighs. "Juliet we can't wait that long; your wound can't wait that long. I don't know shit about medicine but if there's anything I've learned from being here and watching Jack is that you have to start quick..."

Juliet interrupts, "I know that Kate. I think you should wait a couple hours then go on without me. I'll only slow you down."

"The camp is an hour, maybe two away. I'm not leaving you here injured and with that thing out there."

"Kate you have to, it's our only chance."

"No, we go together or we both stay!"

_Why am I being so nice to her?_ Kate thought to herself. _She's one of them. Or is she? _

Kate wanted to hate her. The truth is that Juliet was different. She wasn't like the Others. Despite the lack of trust Kate thought Juliet was just another pawn in Ben's game. It was the look in Juliet's eyes. It wasn't just because she saved her life, even though that was the best reason to give someone a second chance.

_If I had meet her in a different setting I would have really liked her. She reminds me of a smarter, less bitter Jack. Psychologically she can run circles around us. She probably had to develop the tact to deal with Ben. She's the kind of woman I would admire. I wonder what her story is? Don't be stupid Kate. Don't let yourself be taken by her charming smile and baby blues. Yet I can't help but think that In another setting I might have found her tragically beautiful. Ok now stop Kate. You've been surrounded by way too much testosterone lately. You are losing it. You shouldn't give in this easy. She's still an Other. Amazing or not. Yet she's an other who did save my life. _

" I suppose it's not safe to go out looking for some fruit yet?"

Juliet pulls her backpack and takes out a candy bar, "Here you go I've got some other snacks in here if you're interested."

"No this is fine thanks...it's my favorite," Kate says under her breath as she smiles.

Juliet thinks to herself, "_I know."_

**12 noon**

The humidity is really picking up now despite the nice shade within the tree's enclosure. Juliet feels as though she finished bathing in a cool spring, almost chilly.

_This is impossible. I can't have a fever. There's no way my leg is infected. It's too soon. It's medically impossible. Then again I am on this fucking island._

" So now that we're here might as well make the best of it."

" Listen Kate, I don't plan on having any confronta..."

Kate interrupts, "So what brought you to this island Juliet? Was it an accident like me or did you join the Others purposely."

"Why do you want to know Kate? It's not going to change your views towards me so why ask anything at all?"

Kate doesn't know what to say. Part of her knows she's right but the curiosity burns at her.

"You said something to me when I was captured. You told me you understood. That you yourself missed your home. Were you just playing the game or were you telling me the truth?"

Juliet figures this could be an easy cop-out. She can just tell Kate that she was playing the stupid game for Ben.

"You want to know whether fate or decision brought me here..well it was both."

Kate now interested in the conversation shifts her legs.

"I haven't said this to anyone not even Jack."

"I understand."

Juliet holds up a hand to her to quiet her down.

"I came here under the pretense that my medical research would be funded and given a chance to succeed. My sister was diagnosed with cancer before I came here. Her biggest dream was to have a child. Her cancer went into recession and I so I began to try and help her make her dream into a reality. Out of all the women I tried to help impregnate none took. Except my sister. Shortly after, I meet Ben's lap dogs. They recruited me promising to allow me full pension and control groups along with the best medical technology to continue my research. They never mentioned the island. They wore suits and had all the proper identification of a university. I believed them. Still I didn't want to leave my sister behind but she insisted. She said Julie, think of how many more women you can help.

Juliet turns away to hide the tears in her eyes.

They said it would only take a year. Ben never let me leave again. Even when her cancer came back. He blackmailed me. He promised he'd keep her cancer in remission if I stayed.

So, there you have it. Still here and she's still out there. Who knows if I'll ever get back or not."

"I'm sorry Juliet." T_hat's all Kate could muster up. She was speechless. She somehow knew that Juliet was telling her the truth. Still she has so much more to explain. But now she understands a lot more. She's just as much a victim as we have been. She believes it too. Ben is such a weasel. He would do anything to get what he wants. But why keep her? After her research was conducted he would no longer need her...unless... he loved her. That has to be it he must of fallen for her. The way he always looked at her like he resented her. Was Juliet involved with him at some point? Gross. I hope not._

Juliet realizes she's a lot colder than she thought; she tries to move back towards the tree, huddling trying to find some warmth. She tries to make it look like she wants to lean so that Kate doesn't notice. The last thing she needs is having Kate fawn over her like she's some moronic Doctor who can't take care of herself. She has to act strong so that Kate feels she can leave at nightfall and go for help. She just hopes it won't be too late.

"Do you think it can get to us in here if it hears us?" Kate asks.

"I don't know. I think as long as we stay for awhile and remain calm it should be alright."

Juliet can now sense the vulnerability of Kate. _She seems so tall and strong; unbeatable. Yet she can be broken. And right now she's overwhelmed thinking she has me to take care of and she's frightened. _

The hours pass by and Juliet and Kate make small talk about the real world. Kate sits closer and they both begin to enjoy the other's company despite the circumstances. They talk about their favorite music, books. It turns out they are both big readers and share a love for, _The Mists of Avalon_, Juliet's favorite book. They talk about many things except for the island...anything but the island.

"You know that book really changed my life." Kate says as she wipes off some dirt from her elbow. The trees roots were a nice canopy but the musty smell and dirt mixed with sand were far from comfortable. She kept trying to distract herself with past thoughts of her life and even musings of Juliet's past life but this place was starting to feel like sandy prison from a deep subterranean world.

"Really?" mouthed Juliet. Juliet seemed lost in what Kate was saying.

"Yeah I was in my late teens when I read it and it really made me open my mind to situations I hadn't even considered back then. It helped me see that there were different shades in life. Not only the negative or dark. So many emotions back then unexplained."

_Wow so much for small talk Kate. _But Juliet didn't miss a beat. She could tell Kate was getting angsty and despite the harrowing circumstance of their situation Juliet knew she had to stay focused and levelheaded or else who knew if Kate might lose it.

"I never took you for narrow minded Kate."

With this Kate looks at Juliet and smiles. Despite the reasons why they are stuck here Kate was really enjoying her conversation with Juliet. She felt with each passing moment more comfortable with Juliet and eager to hear what she had to say.

Kate decides to look in her backpack for some water.

Juliet throws her head back. Suddenly she's feeling lightheaded and dizzy and freezing right down to the bone.

"Hey, you don't look so good."

"Kate this is no time for insults."

Kate looks at Juliet with concern written all over her face ignoring her crude jokes.

She puts her hand over Juliet's forehead and nearly draws it back from the heat.

"Your burning up. We need medicine."

She pulls a water bottle out of her backpack and puts it over Juliet's mouth for a drink. Then she rips off a piece of her pants, moistens it, and puts it over Juliet's forehead.

"Jeez Kate, by the end of the day your gonna be naked." Not that I have any complaints. Oh crap. What am I thinking. It's got to be the fever.

Before Kate had time to think she blurts out, "If I had to be naked with you I would hope it'd be under better circumstances."

_Did she just say what I think she just said?_

_Did I just say that out loud?_

"Juliet you need medicine. We need to go now." As she gathers her backpack and gets ready to grab Juliet.

Juliet sits up; barely able to balance herself. She grabs Kate by the arms. "You can't go it's too dangerous right now."

"We will leave together now!"

They both sigh and fall back. Both realizing the other is too stubborn for any decides to give it a go. She refuses to risk Kate's life by dragging her along on what will already be a dangerous journey.

"Ok Kate. I'll make you a deal. You wanna go now fine go now. Leave me here and come back with help."

"No I'm not leaving you."

"You have no choice I'll only delay you and put us both at risk."

Shit she's right.

"Ok. Fine. I'll be back with Jack and guns and medicine."

" All in that order huh?"

Kate gives her a smug look.

Just as she's turning to leave not knowing what else to say to Juliet...

"Oh and Kate...Be Careful."

**Chapter two **

**4:00 p.m.**

Kate is now well over an hour away from Juliet and she's about to reach camp. She's never ran so fast through this fucking jungle. All she can muster in her mind is please let me get back in time, please let me get back in time. She refuses to allow herself to think of what can happen if she doesn't.

Back on the beach Rose is arguing with Bernard because he hasn't bathed in 4 days and she believes that even though they are stranded on an island this is highly inappropriate.

"Here is some soap! Now you go into that water and don't come out until you smell of irish spring. And if you don't you can find another Rose to sleep next..."

"Jack!"

Rose and Bernard both startled. "Kate what is going on?"

A breathless Kate, "I need Jack. Right now!"

Bernard and Rose follow Kate as they point her towards Jack.

"Jack...I need you."

"What? Kate...What are you doing here. Where's everyone else?"

"Back at the houses. But its not them. It's Juliet..."

"What? Kate slow down."

"Listen Jack I'm only saying this once. Juliet's life depends on it. She's over an hour away with a laceration and a fever. You need to come with me and give her medicine and bring some people to help carry her back. Where's Sayid?"

Bernard runs off and says he'll get him.

Jack, "How did this happen?"

Kate, "I'll explain on the way. Oh and Jack bring the guns."

Sayid and Jin come running. Jack tells them to bring their makeshift backboard and in less than 10 minutes they are back in the jungle heading towards Juliet.

Back in the tree Juliet sits quiet in the darkness that will soon be setting stronger. She sits now cold, alone on the damp earth with her thoughts. She thinks of Kate. Of her earlier thoughts. Is she attracted to Kate? She's never been involved with a woman and she doesn't think of herself as gay. But she definitely can't deny she is attracted to this woman. Have all the years on this island with the lack of decent men driven her to women. No it has to be the fever. She shouldn't be analyzing this right now. Then again she's always had a deeper admiration for women that she merely thought to be a sentiment for her own kind. The way women think, act, dress; it's always been superior compared to the monotonous predictable ways of men. Regardless even if she is, Kate's not even gay nor does she know of any of her past relationships. The file only contained information of her whereabouts since she killed her father. Nothing involving a lover. then again she may have had a relationship with a woman? No, she's been having her thing with Sawyer and has she had something with Jack? No, no this is insane.

_I need to stop thinking. My mind is spinning and I'm not making any sense. Yet I can't help but smile when I think of her. I haven't smiled a genuine smile in a long time. It's not just physical attraction. She touches me. And that's what's scarring me._

While Juliet sits lost in her thoughts she hasn't noticed...her infection has gotten worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two **

**4:00 p.m.**

Kate is now well over an hour away from Juliet and she's about to reach camp. She's never ran so fast through this fucking jungle. All she can muster in her mind is please let me get back in time, please let me get back in time. She refuses to allow herself to think of what can happen if she doesn't.

Back on the beach Rose is arguing with Bernard because he hasn't bathed in 4 days and she believes that even though they are stranded on an island this is highly inappropriate.

"Here is some soap! Now you go into that water and don't come out until you smell of irish spring. And if you don't you can find another Rose to sleep next..."

"Jack!"

Rose and Bernard both startled. "Kate what is going on?"

A breathless Kate, "I need Jack. Right now!"

Bernard and Rose follow Kate as they point her towards Jack.

"Jack...I need you."

"What? Kate...What are you doing here. Where's everyone else?"

"Back at the houses. But its not them. It's Juliet..."

"What? Kate slow down."

"Listen Jack I'm only saying this once. Juliet's life depends on it. She's over an hour away with a laceration and a fever. You need to come with me and give her medicine and bring some people to help carry her back. Where's Sayid?"

Bernard runs off and says he'll get him.

Jack, "How did this happen?"

Kate, "I'll explain on the way. Oh and Jack bring the guns."

Sayid and Jin come running. Jack tells them to bring their makeshift backboard and in less than 10 minutes they are back in the jungle heading towards Juliet.

Back in the tree Juliet sits quiet in the darkness that will soon be setting stronger. She sits now cold, alone on the damp earth with her thoughts. She thinks of Kate. Of her earlier thoughts. Is she attracted to Kate? She's never been involved with a woman and she doesn't think of herself as gay. But she definitely can't deny she is attracted to this woman. Have all the years on this island with the lack of decent men driven her to women. No it has to be the fever. She shouldn't be analyzing this right now. Then again she's always had a deeper admiration for women that she merely thought to be a sentiment for her own kind. The way women think, act, dress; it's always been superior compared to the monotonous predictable ways of men. Regardless even if she is, Kate's not even gay nor does she know of any of her past relationships. The file only contained information of her whereabouts since she killed her father. Nothing involving a lover. then again she may have had a relationship with a woman? No, she's been having her thing with Sawyer and has she had something with Jack? No, no this is insane.

_I need to stop thinking. My mind is spinning and I'm not making any sense. Yet I can't help but smile when I think of her. I haven't smiled a genuine smile in a long time. It's not just physical attraction. She touches me. And that's what's scarring me._

While Juliet sits lost in her thoughts she hasn't noticed...her infection has gotten worse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**4:45 p.m.**

Sayid, "I cannot believe I am being dragged out into the jungle for a woman who is part of the same regimen of people who have been trying to kill us."

Jack, "Was Sayid...was. She's one of us now. And besides she needs our help."

Sayid, "Kate I cannot believe that you trust her; surely you don't."

Kate now seeing Juliet with different eyes than she ever expected, "She saved my life today. It's because she moved me out of the way that she fell over and wounded her leg."

Sayid simply looks up and sighs. He simply cannot come around to trusting people so easily after everything he has seen in his life.

Jin quietly trods along wondering why Kate's torso is only covered by a bikini top?

Now that Kate told Jack the whole story he starts his interrogation, "So Kate why were you headed back to camp?"

Kate not feeling in the the mood to answer any questions especially not Jacks, sarcastically says,

"I don't know...change of scenery perhaps."

Jack huffs knowing why she came. Knowing that she too wants to leave the island and thinks Locke is insane.

Kate continues to press on; clearly on a mission. She knows Jack wants to talk and he deserves an explanation. He feels betrayed on many levels but right now the only thing that matters is getting to Juliet.

It's almost completely dark now and they continue their trek when Kate points out... "Over here."

She runs through the dense jungle. Sayid, Jin and Jack are struggling to keep up. Finally she stops ahead and dashes into the trees.

"Juliet! Oh God...Jack!"

Jack scurrying right behind Kate finds Juliet unconscious, her breathing shallow.

Kate quickly lifts Juliet's head and lays it over her legs.

"Ok Sayid quick hand me the Keflex. Okay Kate you're gonna have to help me here. I need her to swallow this pill. Elevate her head higher."

"Jesus, Jack she's burning up."

They manage to push the pills down her throat. But Jack is worried she's going into sepsis.

"Did anyone bring a flashlight?" Jack yells.

Kate replies, "I don't think so."

"Great I can barely see this wound. Ok we've got to get her out of here now! I'm afraid if this is infected it might be getting into her blood. _I might have to transfuse her_. I can only be sure once I get a better look." Looking to Kate, I'll be right back to carry her out we need to prepare the stretcher."

All Kate can do is shake her head yes. She feels shock pouring through her mind._ Damn it! Why didn't I remember to bring a flashlight._

_Oh God Juliet please don't die. Please don't die._ Kate feels the tears welling up and the sweat sliding off her face. Unforeseen guilt starts to poor over._ I should have never left her. _She holds juliet, rocking her slightly and unbeknownst to herself kissing her forehead.

Soon enough Jack is back. "Okay Kate here we go. Help me lift her."

It's a difficult task trying to get her limp body through the small crevices but they do it.

On the other side Sayid and Jin are waiting with the makeshift stretcher.

They've been on the move now for 15 minutes. Juliet is still out cold. They are struggling having to push through the trees and jungle mass. The air feels dense. Kate finds it difficult to breathe. They have barely covered any ground and its getting harder especially now at nightfall.

Kate holds the stretcher to the right of Juliet and she looks down at her.

Jack, "Okay guys lets take a minute." Everyone taking heavy breaths. With the heat and humidity it's not making the task any easier.

They put her down and Jack comes around to assess Juliet. She's definitely breathing but her pulse is rapid. He puts his hand over her wound to check for warmth. He can't determine shit; her fever has her burning up. At least by the time they get to the beach the progression of the wound will help determine more.

Kate kneels down beside her while the guys take a couple drinks of water. She strokes Juliet's forehead and holds her hand.

Kate closes her eyes lost in her worries.

"Hey...your back" whispers a weak Juliet.

"Hey" Kate smiles wide at Juliet letting out a breath she had no idea she was holding as a single tear drops down her check.

"Jack she's awake."

Never letting go of Juliet's hand Kate shifts slightly to let Jack in.

"Hey you. We're gonna take good care of you. We're heading back to camp. Everythings gonna be okay."

Juliet reluctantly changes her gaze from Kate to Jack and nods her head.

"Lets go guys. Let's hurry."

Kate is now walking next to Juliet holding her hand and wiping away her stray tears.

"How ya feeling?"

Juliet whispers, "I've had better nights." And she winks at Kate.

At that Kate melts. She no longer plans to harbor distrust towards Juliet. And she makes a solemn promise to herself. If Juliet survives this night and all to come I will attempt to give her the best last nights on this Godforsaken island that she's ever had. Kate knows Juliet probably only feels for her as a friend but she'll take whatever she can get. Life has been difficult enough without having to keep walls up. Kate's downfall has always been her emotional impulsiveness but seeing Juliet in the stretcher after saving her life she no longer cares; if anyone deserves Kate's leap of faith it's Juliet.

"You came back."

Kate smiles. "Of course I did. You would of done the same for me."

"With Jack and guns and medicine?"

"Yes with all that." And more thinks Kate. She looks into Juliet's eyes with the promise she feels in her heart.

Juliet at that moment realizes it doesn't matter what the outcome maybe or what data she would pull from her mind. All that matters is the tenderness she feels inside when Kate looks into her eyes.

"Rest now we'll be there in no time." But Kate knows better. She's now brought back to the reality of what set them so deep into this jungle...The Black Smoke.

All Kate can think now is getting Juliet to safety.

_When did this transpire? At what moment did my feelings change. The hour and some I spent tracking back to her felt like an eternity. The last time I was so scared for someone was for him...because of me he's gone. I can't let that happen again! She saved my life and I will save hers. I can't let someone I care for die again._

Forty minutes into their run and two breaks later they hear a noise.

Jack, "Hold on..shhh."

Sayid, "Stop."

Jin puts a finger over his lips.

Again they hear a noise. It sounds like a screech and a howl all at once.

Kate, "Give me the gun."

Jack whispers, "What your gonna shoot off the black smoke?"

Kate, "If thats what it takes!" She takes the gun from Jack.

Jack thinks that Kate has always been stubborn and hotheaded but never this frantic. What's got her so defensive?

Jin looks around concerned and notices once again a half naked Kate now holding a gun pointed at the trees. _It must be a full moon._

They are all exhausted at this point and the tension of the situation is only making the anxiety more intense.

The noise comes again and this time even Juliet through her daze can hear it.

Before they know it a large wild Hog is running their way. Sayid is knocked off his feet, then Jack is thrown.

_I thought Locke had killed every hog on the island._

Jin starts to shoot but misses. Finally Kate gets him. Letting out a deep gasp.

"Is everbody okay?" Jack yelps while running to check on Juliet.

Jack, "She's out again. We gotta go."

Sayid says, "I'll come back for the hog later."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**6:00 pm**

Its dark. Kate, Jack, Jin and Sayid are now approaching the beach spent and exhausted with Juliet in tow.

Hurley sees them arriving and decides to lend a helping hand along with Sun.

"How's she doin' dude?"

Jack, "Don't know yet Hurley...over there!" He instructs as they put her down into a tent.

"Ok lets give her some room."

Kate just hunches over on bended knees worry written all over her face.

Jack closely studies a dozed off Juliet. He flashes a light into her eyes then feels for a pulse at her wrist. He palpates her stomach and looks her over completely; only stopping with more interest at the wound on her leg.

"Its okay Kate. The wound is not infected. I think the fever is probably a viral illness; coincidental. And anyways I think she's sweating out the fever. Her pulse is slowing down and her breathing is almost back to normal. She feels a lot cooler."

Kate lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Jack looks over her leg and instructs her to go get some alcohol, gauze and string to clean and stitch up the wound while she's still out.

Kate runs out to Jack's tent to grab the material he's asked for. A couple of onlookers ask her about Juliet; she shrugs them off saying she has no time and needs to bring supplies for Jack. Sun wanted to approach her as well but seeing the determined look in Kate's eyes she thought better of it.

A resolute Kate returns. Juliet is still unconscious.

"It's okay Kate you don't have to stay." Little did Jack know that the uncertainty he read on her face had nothing to do with the procedure he was about to perform; only worry over one intelligent, still sleeping soundly, blond Doctor.

"I know, I wanna stay."

Jack looks at Kate knowing that she's serious.

An hour goes by. Kate has stayed with Juliet putting wet rags over her forehead and neck.

Sun comes into the tent to check on Juliet and hands Kate a water bottle for her. Kate thanks her barely taking her eyes off of Juliet.

"Jin wants to know how she's doing?"

"Oh well, you just missed Jack. He says she's better but she still hasn't woken up yet."

Sun sits momentarily next to Kate.

"You know when I was having my doubts about the pregnancy, Juliet was the only person that really put my mind at ease. Let me know when she wakes up."

Sun smiles and walks away.

Kate stares down at Juliet realizing what she's known all along. That Juliet really has just been a survivor exactly like her. No hidden agenda except for what she needed to do. And now she feels like a fool. Because it seems like everyone has noticed before she did.

A moment later Juliet finally opens her eyes. Looking up seemingly perplexed. Then shifting her gaze towards Kate.

"Hi. You've been out for a while." Kate says this without realizing she is holding Juliet's hand to her chest. Her eyes lighting up for the first time in hours.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by smokey." She smiles.

Kate chuckles out loud. "Well you sorta have been."

After a couple of minutes of just looking into each other's eyes Kate starts to fidget and standup. "Well I guess I better go get Jack and let him know your awake."

Juliet grips onto her hand much to Kate's surprise.

"So your leaving?" Juliet's assertive nature doesn't escape her not even when she is ill.

"Well hopefully we both will be leaving soon."

Kate knows all too well what Juliet is asking. With that simple question she's asking her whether or not the old Kate is coming back. She's asking whether or not the fleeting moments of intimacy will be forgotten. Blamed on the jungle, the fever and the wind.

Kate's never been comfortable with actual moments of emotional confrontation. Always stuttering with her body, mind and language. Juliet's penetrating eyes are quickly disarming her...too quickly. _She's gonna figure me out and she's probably not even seeing me the same way I see her. I need to think._ Right now in her moment of panic she can only offer one thing.

"I'll be right back."

Kate steps out of the tent leaving Jack with Juliet in what feels like a whirlwind of air. A lot has transpired in a little over 10 hours.

She woke up and left the community Locke was leading. Got caught by Juliet only to then escape the near catching of the black smoke. To find herself in a universe where only two people existed. What scares her is that she liked this universe. She felt strangely at home in this universe. Someone she disliked and distrusted just nine hours ago has awakened something long dead inside of her. Something she felt as a younger woman. Something that she never expected to find or feel again.

Jack walks up to her as she stares into the abyss of the night sea.

"I think she's much better and soon should be completely recovered. Turns out she hasn't been feeling very well lately. Having trouble sleeping and such."

Kate wonders what could be causing such distress. She quickly thinks of Juliet's sister and how many years Juliet has been without her.

"Even though the wound doesn't look infected I don't want to risk it. She needs the antibiotic every 6 hours. And it would help if someone could stay in with her. I would but being the circumstances I don't think that would be appropriate. I can ask Sun if you feel uncomforta..."

"No, no it's fine. I'll stay with her."

"You sure..You must be exhausted." Jack notices a change in Kate. He thinks perhaps having spent all that time with psychotic Locke has made her appreciate His more logical approach to getting everybody to safety.

"It's fine Jack. I think I should."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**10:14 p.m. **

Kate had entered the tent a couple hours earlier looking down at her feet avoiding Juliet's gaze while preparing her side of the "sleeping area." She assumed that Juliet knew someone would be staying to take care of her. Luckily Juliet simply took a glance at her and content with who she saw, dozed back off to sleep.

Kate was now lying awake staring up at the makeshift tent unable to shut her eyes despite her exhaustion. She was all too aware of the person lying next to her. Her mind was a reel of thoughts playing out like old silent films from the early century. How could so much be compressed into so little time? She rewinded and played over events from earlier in the day that at the moment seemed insignificant but now jolted every nerve in her body. What a moron she's been! Completely unaware of signs that are so obvious to her now. How she was relieved at first finding Juliet in the jungle even though weary of her; how being stuck in the tree with her and learning things about her made her giddy and kept her so intrigued. How all this time Juliet always roused mixed feelings in her that had been welling up until this very moment when all was falling into place. Where all was finally clear. How lying next to this ailing woman made her feel alive and yet so nervous. _I should be ashamed of myself. She needs me right now to take care of her. To be her friend and not to be having these thoughts. _But thoughts kept creeping in. Thoughts of kissing Juliet; of holding her. Of comforting her.

Juliet stirred turning towards Kate and brushing her arm next to her's.

_Oh man. Is it time for her antibiotic yet? Jeez Kate, get a grip. Why are you so nervous. It's not like you're stuck in a tree enclosure. You can bolt out at any moment._

The problem is while they were in the tree Kate was not so in tune with her feelings for this person. She hadn't entertained the thought of her beauty and intelligence. And if she had it was subconsciously and fleetingly. She hadn't felt a welt of pain in her chest at the idea of Juliet no longer being a part of this world. And she certainly hadn't expected certain areas of her anatomy to wake from there dreary slumber.

_I just pray to God she can't hear my heart beating._

Juliet now awakening says nothing but looks at a thoughtful Kate that is starring into the ceiling.

_She's here with me. She doesn't have to be. She must be scared out of her wits but she's here. That has to count for something. _

Juliet who has been battling her own thoughts quickly tries to regain composure before Kate notices her dreamy look. Juliet's fever has kept her dreaming. One dream in particular that she can't seem to shake nor seems to want to (and this tiny fact is what scares her to death). She had a vision where her and Kate appeared to be the only two people on the island. They were sitting at dusk on a blanket in front of the ocean; a light breeze swaying her blonde hair and cooling her cheek. Kate looks stunning in the dream, radiant even. She has no idea what they are saying to one another, she only knows what she feels. She feels safe, she feels warm and cool all at once. She feels normal again. She remembers what its like to enjoy someone's company and mere presence. At some point Kate reaches over to her; Juliet feels a warm hand on her face which radiates to her entire body stopping ever so suddenly at a point down under. At this she looks down and blushes but Kate slowly moves in, drawing closer to her mouth and then...she wakes up.

"Hi." Mouths a sleepy Juliet.

Kate, "Oh hi." As she turns on her right to look at Juliet. Feeling as if her heart is just about to pop out and display itself like the singing looney tunes frog.

"Can I get you something...water or extra covers?"

"No, thank you I'm fine...How are you?"

Kate now smiles. Juliet piercing into her eyes letting her know it's all going to be okay; while her own heart rate seems to pick up as if on cue.

"I'm good, tired but good."

They continue to look into each other's eyes. Lost in the depths of each others souls. Not knowing what to say; not caring. Allowing themselves to succumb to the moment; just as comfortable as they had been earlier in the day except now with a tingling sensation in their chests' that has each woman so happy just to be alive. They feel so alive. At this very moment in time they were living in a way that none of them had ever lived before. What breaks there peace is a chill that comes in through the tent.

Juliet shutters.

"You're cold."

Juliet doesn't argue. Kate bravely moves forward spreading her own blanket over Juliet and holding onto her by sliding her right arm under Juliet's neck and letting her left arm wrap around her torso. Embracing her.

"They say body heat is the best way to warm up..." a very nervous Kate mutters this. Still surprised at her impulsive action.

"I can't argue with that."

Juliet didn't expect this. But she isn't going to fight it. All at once she feels all the familiar sensations of her dream pour over her. She rests her head on Kate's shoulder allowing herself to move into her wrapping her right arm around Kate's back and she feels lost. Lost in another world that cannot exist. A world that she remembers before this island; a world that seems to exist before time itself. And although other feelings and sensations are rising throughout her being, luckily her illness is shutting her down. She feels she could not be in a better place. There's a calm; a protection; a soothing feeling that has washes over her.

Kate cannot believe she is holding Juliet. Realizing she went with her gut at a moments notice. She can smell her hair and her scent mixed with ocean saltiness that lingers in the air. Kate finally feels comfort. She finally feels right. And although her heart is racing a mile a minute she quiets herself down because Juliet needs her and Kate finally falls asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**6:07 a.m**

Kate awakens with Juliet wrapped in her arms. She's had the best sleep since she's been on this God-forsaken island. She looks at her watch and realizes Juliet's medication is overdue. But she decides to be selfish just for a few more minutes so she may relish the feeling of this woman in her arms. She brushes a lock of stray blonde hair away from Juliet's face. With this she feels the other woman stirring in her arms.

Juliet's eyes flutter open. Wow. _Where am I? _She slowly starts to realize where she is and how she got there. In a moment's notice she feels that panic wants to set in. But she won't allow it. God knows when she will feel like this again. God knows how Kate will react to this on the days to come. She decides she will live this up to the fullest.

As she rises. Juliet turns her head upward and she catches Kate's eyes which are already staring back at her. She moves up on her left elbow. Lifting her right hand and letting the back of it lightly rest upon Kate's cheek. She moves in with a stance that feels like a hundred years to its coming, and she sets her lips on Kate's.

Kate and her just lay there. Letting the most chaste, pure kiss of their lives emerge. Applying more pressure Juliet moves in.

She breaks the moment only to look into Kate's eyes.

"Kate," with that soft spoken word she relinquishes that last vulnerability she fought so hard to hide.

And Kate responds. Juliet asked a question and Kate's answer is yes.

Kate closes in on Juliet slightly laying her on her back, rising above her and deepening the kiss taking control.

_I cannot believe this is happening. I want her so bad. And she kissed me. She kissed ME._

Kate's tongue gently probes Juliet's outer lips beckoning to enter.

Juliet complies by meeting Kate halfway.

At this the pretense is gone. Their passion takes over. Their kiss deepens and surges with each stroke of tongue. Juliet's soft moans are stifled only by Kate's lips.

Juliet's hands seem to have developed a mind of their own as they run through Kate's back. Feeling and kneading every muscle ever so taught. She knew Kate was fit but she had no idea she felt this good.

Likewise, Kate's only free hand is running down the neck of Juliet, down to her arms and further down her torso to her waste.

_She's so soft. So full._

Kate tries to behave herself trying not to push or disrespect Juliet. She doesn't know how far Juliet's willing to take this. And although she tries to restrain herself they continue their waltz of splendor. A waltz that is being choreographed and danced all at once by their lips, teeth and tongue. And with each stroke of Juliet's tongue Kate feels tingles running down her body. Stopping at that ever so sensitive spot. Judging by Juliet's motions she assumes she's feeling the same. The way she moves her body is so sensual Kate can barely keep herself up. She feels like her arms will buckle any minute. Juliet knows her body has taken a life of it's own grinding and kneading Kate. Feeling her wetness build up. Knowing soon she will not be able to keep her hands just on Kate's back. With this their legs now entwined are rubbing fluently creating a friction Juliet feels deep within. Juliet cannot believe what she's doing. She has never felt this free, this elated, nor this real.

After what feels like a time spent on heaven they reluctantly part; breathing heavily trying to catch their breathes.

"Juliet..." Kate smiles

"Kate..." Juliet smiles

"I told you Bernard I would not let you sleep in my bed unless you showered."

"It's not my fault an emergency came up."

"um hum an emergency you had nothing to do with."

"Nothing to do with? Whodoya think got Jin and Sayid..."

Voices trailing off...

Kate and Juliet giggle quietly. Knowing their quiet oasis was coming to an end.

Kate suddenly get's serious, "You need to take your antibiotic."

As she gets it along with some water.

She helps Juliet sit up.

"Kate we need to...

"Rise and shine. How's the patient feeling?" Jack walks in with some fruit for Juliet just as she was going to have a serious talk with Kate.

Kate shy's away. Apologetically locking eyes with Juliet as she leaves the tent letting Jack start his interrogation of sorts.

As Kate steps out of the tent enclosure her mind is reeling. Her cheeks feel warm beyond belief and her heart is still racing. She needs to walk away. She needs to regain her thoughts. Just as her legs begin to propel her to move Jin pops out from behind some trees.

"How Juliet?" He asks with a furrowed brow. Concern written on his face.

"Oh better...she's much better." She politely smiles but continues on walking.

Sun comes up to a bewildered Jin. Both are starring after Kate as she practically runs off.

Sun (In Korean) "So what did she say?"

"She's says she's better.

"Where is Kate going?"

"I don't know.

Jin thinks to himself...At least she's wearing a shirt this time.

Back in the tent Jack sits next to Juliet with scrutinizing eyes.

"So how are you feeling?"

Juliet is still shaking from the events of this morning but she has to shack them off in order for Jack not to suspect anything.

"I'm better, thanks."

"I'm glad to hear it. As he starts moving down to her leg. I just need to check your wound make sure it's still on track."

You're good."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Jack smiles coyly clearly aiming to continue this conversation. Juliet now worried he heard or saw something. _What if he came earlier to check on me and saw us through the tent. What if he noticed we were acting different. No, stop. This is ridiculous. He is just concerned abo_ut me.

"So um what happened out there?"

Juliet's face turns beat red. "Whataya mean?" _Oh shit he knows. He heard us. He knows._

"I mean Kate told me more or less that you both had to run from the black smoke but what were you doing out there in the first place?"

Now Juliet is both relieved and taken aback. She realizes Jack is suspicious and she doesn't like it.

"I was looking for food." She says as she cocks her head to her side and stares at Jack right in the face.

Jack now feeling sheepish realizes what he's done. And before he has a moment to speak she continues, "Anyways I'm still feeling run down so if you don't mind I think I'll rest some more."

"Oh sure." Jack now feeling like a total ass decides to get up quickly. "Let me just hand you your meds."

"Oh thanks but Kate already did that."

"Ok. Well, I'll be back in a couple hours to check on you."

With that Juliet nods and half smiles. A polite gesture when what she really wants to say is get the fuck out!

Jack finally leaves. Now she realizes she has time to think. Although she's not quite sure thinking is such a great idea.

Kate runs off to the east beach. At first she trails along like a puppy in love looking at the sky. Then she sits upon a rock and stares at the sea.

_Jesus. What am I doing? I've gone mad! I mean, she's beautiful. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen but she's straight. Although that really doesn't matter; I know sexuality is too complex for labels...look at me. I may be going crazy but I can't help myself. The way she looks at me. My God. The way she stares into my eyes like she's reading my soul and pouring her heart out all at the same time. I can't do this. Kate you can't fucking do this. I know better. I'm gonna end up hurt. We're going to get off this Godforsaken island and she's going to take off and I am never going to see her again. Or worse I'll end up hurting her just like I hurt him. It was all my fault; if only I had stayed away from him he would still be alive. I couldn't bare the thought of anything happening to Juliet; just the thought makes me sick to my stomach. I'm letting my emotions take over. That's it. I was worried that she was so sick and I felt like it was my fault and I let my adrenaline rushed hormones take over. Besides there's no way she is feeling for me at the same level I am feeling for her; that alone is enough to cause me trouble. I want her. Not just her body. I want her! All of her! She amazing. I haven't felt this way since so long ago; since Christine and yet now with Juliet these feelings run so much deeper. Christine being my first love evoked in me suppressed feelings I had festering since childhood. Our relationship ran it's course, and she broke my heart and I swore I would never go back to a woman; it hurt too damn much! My love for Christine ran deep but not so much to have embedded its roots. She's married now, happy with two kids and when it all ended I swore I wouldn't delve with women anymore; it was too painful. I occasionally couldn't help myself but I never got involved. Never stayed too long; never let myself fall. Now here I am on this island in the most treacherous place possible at my most vulnerable and my longing, my true heart has been reawakened like a vampire feasting in new virgin blood. When I even think of Juliet I feel like she's everything I could have ever wanted. I barely know her yet I know that. When I look at her I'm lost in her eyes. When she talks to me nothing else matters nor exists. This is the kind of stuff you read about in books and poetry. I never thought it could be real. I never believed. No wonder I rejected her at such a primal level; it was self preservation. I had buried all thoughts of finding true love; of finding that person to make me whole. Her smile. She lights up my sadness. And her body...blush...She's so hot. She's soft and curvy everything I'm not. She feels so good. I wonder what it would be like to touch her. To really touch her with no inhibitions. I wonder what her breasts look like. What she tastes like. I want her so badly. Ok that's it. I need to stop. Time for a quick plunge into the cold ocean._

Meanwhile Juliet was back in her tent lost in her thoughts as well. _I can't be doing this. I cannot be going around getting involved. Especially not with her. I like her too much for that. I know exactly what happens when you feel this way for someone on this fucking evil island. I won't do it. I can't do it. No matter how badly I crave her. I can't bare the thought of Kate being taken away from me. The way she looked at me. She looks at me right down to my core. No one has ever looked at me that way. I have never allowed it. I am taken by her in such a way that has my head reeling. I have never reeled before. She's gorgeous. That's a given. And she's so smart. Perhaps she has made some poor choices but she has such potential. And she feels amazing. The way she holds me. The way she touches me. I cannot let my emotions take over its only going to result in pain. I couldn't live with myself if anything happens to Kate. I have learned as long as I have been here to keep my emotions under control. Yet I can't help my longing for her. I wish she would have gone further. I want to go further. I want to feel her. I want to see her. I want to make love to her. Of course there is that small factor that I have never made love to a woman before. With Kate though nothing feels foreign; it doesn't make any logical sense but everything feels so natural, like home. I feel as though I can anticipate her; as if I can feel her deep inside of me. She makes me feel like a puzzle piece that's been missing it's long lost part that has now been found. A natural fit, but not so casual like Ethan; who now seems like such a meaningless romance and more a comfort of sorts, a friendship forged out of survival. Or my relationship before the island; it was so turbulent with Ryan but with her its like an electric cord that fits into a socket with a spark that powers a whole city never stopping after it's initial contact. Ok that's it. I need to stop. I need to run out of here and get some fresh air._

Juliet starts making her way towards the beach. She feels somewhat better but more than anything she's trying to avoid Jack coming back into her tent and interrupt her thoughts. She just hopes Kate doesn't show up while she's gone.

"Hey there how are you feeling? A gentle voice startles her from behind. Sun holding a kind smile looks at her with concern written all over her face.

"Hi Sun, I'm doing much better thank you."

"You had us worried there. What happened?" Juliet understood Sun's worries; with everything she has already been through on the island she's concerned that what happened to me wasn't an accident or a coincidental fever.

"It's okay." Juliet now debating whether or not to let Sun in on the smoke monster. _Sun's been very honest with me I might as well tell her what happened. _

"I have been feeling run down lately. I went out looking for food and ran into Kate and then we ran into the black smoke. I fell trying to avoid it and then Kate came back to look for help. You know the rest."

Brief but to the point. _Juliet has a knack for only sharing what she wants and keeping herself at arms length. I wish she felt more comfortable with me. She's done so much for me. I want to somehow repay her. Yet I wonder what she's not telling me. I can never decipher her yet I have a feeling she's not sharing everything. What happened out there in the jungle Juliet? I'll probably have better luck probing Kate, depending on what mood she's in. She is my friend after all._

"Well then I'm glad to have you back and feeling better."

Juliet knows Sun is still suspicious but really there's nothing else to tell...well, that concerns her anyway.

Sun smiles, "Well, if you need anything let me know."

"Thank you, I really appreciate that." With that Juliet smiles back and walks away.

Just then Jin walks up and inquires about Juliet. Sun lets him in on what she knows and asks about the rescue last night. Jin tells her briefly about picking Juliet up and stopping midway to only be attacked by a hog which they graciously all shared for breakfast.

In Korean, "But did you see anything strange?"

Now a very nervous Jin responds, "No, No nothing funny. Kate's acting a bit off but that's it nothing else." He quickly walks away.

Sun now lost in thought..._So Kate's acting off, you noticed that too...Things that make you go hum..._

Juliet continues her stroll down the beach and she's reaching the rocks on the eastern end. She decides she wants to sit close to the water so she starts climbing the rocks and _Oh my God!_ Kate is swimming. Naked. In the water.

_I need to go before she sees me and thinks I'm some sort of pervert. I need to go before I do something about this ache between my legs._

But it's too late Kate spots Juliet.

Kate, "Hey."

Juliet, "Hey I was just taking a walk trying to catch some clean air."

Kate, "Should you be up?"

Juliet, "I think it's fine. Anyways you never came back." _That's right Julie turn it on her._

Kate now feeling sheepish. " I was planning to head back but thought I needed a quick bath."

Juliet, "Oh I see. Here in the cold beach instead of the warmer fresh water."

This was a statement not a question. _Juliet knows. She's so bright._

Kate smiles. Two can play this game. "Maybe if your feeling well you should come in. maybe you'll find it's not so cold after all."

_Ok so here is my test I will not play games with Juliet. Either she wants this or she doesn't. I sure hope she does._

Juliet smiles. And right in front of Kate without so much as turning around or squirming she takes off her pants and then her top.

Kate gasps and holds her breath. _Ok it's fine. I can handle this she's leaving her bra and undies on._

Then Juliet takes off her bra.

_OH MY GOD! I did not think she was going to do THAT. Oh my God. She is beautiful. She is so beautiful._

Now Juliet at seeing Kate's reaction takes off her underwear and pauses slightly as she begins to descend into the water.

Kate thinks, _I'm gonna drown. I know it. My death will come from drowning due to inability to control my limbs after seeing a beautiful naked woman._

Juliet swims up next to Kate realizing it's shallow enough that she can stand even though Kate cannot.

"So is this what you had in mind Kate?"

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for your patience! So sorry that adding this chapter has taken me so long. I had written it with the others but have had a very stressful and difficult year that detained me from putting up this chapter along with some others already written. I also didn't want to submit it without editing it. However, I've got my mojo back and will be adding more chapters very soon. Some are already complete. Rating is still M for the juicy chapters yet to come. Thank you for your patience and support. Don't forget to review and make comments; they are always extremely appreciated. **


End file.
